Phantasma
La Phantasma es la escopeta característica de Revenant que dispara un letal rayo que inflige daño de e . Su disparo alternativo es una gran bomba de plasma cargada que además engendra proyectiles teledirigidos. Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Innate damage – effective against armadura de aleación, Robótico y nervio infestado. *High damage – effective against escudos. *Second highest probabilidad de estado of all shotguns, behind Strun Fantasma. **Can reach 100% probabilidad de estado with three of the following: Bombardeo tóxico, Cartucho eléctrico, Explosión gélida and Dispersión del averno. **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Innate enemy Atravesar on primary fire. *Primary fire has pinpoint precisión. *Primary fire is tied with Convectrix and Phage for the fastest fire rate of all shotguns. *Primary fire consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Disparo alternativo charges the weapon to fire a large plasma bomb that releases seeking projectiles on explosion. The longer the charge, the more damage dealt and the more projectiles released. *Fastest reload speed of all primary shotguns. *No damage falloff. *Efficient ammunition economy. *Innate and polarities. Desventajas: *Innate damage – less effective against escudoed, infestada y fosilizada. *No or damage – less effective against armadura and Salud. **Damage cannot be increased with and mods. *La más baja probabilidad crítica de todas las escopetas. *Bajo multiplicador crítico. *Capacidad de cargador bajo; requiere recargar frecuentemente. *Primary fire has a limited range of 20 meters. *Damage ramps up from 15% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 15% over 2 seconds. *Alt-fire has travel time with heavy arcing. *Alt-fire inflicts self damage. *Alt-fire fires as soon as it has reached a full charge, which can lead to premature firing. Notas *The charge attack deploys a ball of plasma that explodes in a 5m radius on contact with an enemy or object, dealing 15 damage upon impact and 73 damage in the explosion. Charging consumes ammo, up to a full magazine on full charge. **Damage dealt by the plasma bomb is dependent on the amount of ammo consumed during the charge; consuming x ammo will multiply the bomb's damage by x . *Upon explosion several bomblets will be scattered into the air and begin homing in on nearby targets. Each bomblet will deal 15 damage upon impact, then explode to deal 73 in a small radius. **The number of bomblets spawned is dependent on the amount of ammo consumed during the charge; consuming x ammo will spawn x bomblets per plasma bomb. *The plasma bomb does deal self damage, however the bomblets spawned from it will only seek enemies and will not hurt the player. Curiosidades *''φάντασμα'' is Ancient Greek for phantom or apparition. Errores *The alt-fire's seeking projectiles may not spawn or can fail to seek enemies sometimes. *The alt-fire's charge rate isn't affected by fire rate mods. Historial de actualizaciones *La cantidad de proyectiles dirigidos del disparo alternativo de la Phantasma ya no se basan en el tiempo de carga. Ahora el disparo alternativo dispara un total de 5 proyectiles dirigidos. *El daño por proyectil del disparo alternativo de la Phantasma, ahora escala en base al tiempo de carga. *Se corrigió la incapacidad de equipar el mod Alcance siniestro en la Phantasma. *A partir de esta actualización, el disparo alternativo de la Phantasma buscará objetivos en todas direcciones, en lugar de buscarlos detrás del proyectil. *Introducido. }} en:Phantasma